Pets walking into the house after playing outside carry dirt and mud in their paws resulting in messy homes. Their paws need to be cleaned after walking or playing in snow or mud. Available devices known in the market require pet owners to take each paw and put it in a tube like device and clean them. Each paw needs to be cleaned one at a time and the pet may not stand quietly. If they try to move, their legs may be injured. Also, sometimes a pet may kick the device and water may spill into the carpet or floor. In addition, water needs to be changed for each paw and the pets may not stand in the same spot while the owners bring clean water for each and every paw. Available units do not have dryers and the pets may walk away with wet paws causing water marks on the floors and may lead to a slip and fall.